


Dance a Tango to Hell

by Cal Blackwood (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, extreme rent references, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cal%20Blackwood
Summary: John heard about the affair between Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds. He immediately started looking for Eliza, as he knew how this felt and knew how to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago (though I fixed the spacing before posting) so it's in past-tense.
> 
> Also I've only heard one song from Rent, Tango: Maureen, so I'm not even sure if it's a bad musical yet. I've been hearing mixed thoughts.

"Hey."

Eliza jumped, looking over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"John?"

John saw the tear tracks on Eliza's face, sighed, and sat down on the edge of the stage next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone lacking sympathy. It sounded more like he was completing a chore.

"Alexander." Eliza sniffled. "You've heard what happened, right?"

"How could I not have?" John laid back on the stage, folding his arms behind his head.

"I feel like I'm going insane," Eliza confessed out of nowhere, twisting her hands in her hair. "Like there's a fire in my brain."

"Thinking of drinking gasoline?" John offered. Eliza sighed.

"As a matter of fact..."

"Honey, I know this act." John sat up and hopped off the stage, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. "I know how Alexander's mind works."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a violent, dizzy tango. He keeps your heart dangling on a string." He looked up at Eliza who had her arms crossed stubbornly and added, "You know I'm right."

"It's different with me," she insisted, her tone giving off a childish air. John scoffed.

"It's not different with anyone, honey. He does this with everyone he's with. Soul-sucking is a real thing, and he's the definition of it."

Eliza hesitated, rubbing her heels against the side of the stage nervously.

"Has he ever given you those puppy eyes and called you sweetheart?'"

"Never, not once," Eliza lied, her heart starting to ache.

"Have you ever doubted the sincerity of his kisses and sweet words?"

John took the uncomfortable whine as an answer and continued.

"There's a reason for that. I don't think he's ever had a solid commitment to any one of his lovers before. Do you really think you're an exception?"

John heard a sniffle and turned around to see Eliza hurriedly trying to wipe away the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I... didn't mean to make you cry, I'm..." he trailed off and shoved his hands onto his pocket, his posture awkward.

"I know he cheated," Eliza whispered. John sat down next to her and hesitated before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, shaking slightly. "More than once. I was trying to overlook it... telling myself they were only flings and that he was drunk..."

"But he kept going back to them," John finished for her. "The same thing happened to me."

"You were in a relationship with him?"

"In secret, yes. That's why no one heard about his infidelity. I couldn't tell anyone about our relationship because I was still in the closet at the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Eliza responded by turning and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You'll find someone better," John murmured. Eliza shifted her head on his shoulder in response. "Trust me. I didn't think I would, but I did."

"Thank you," Eliza whispered back. She pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. With a quick goodbye and a soft smile, she was out the door. John could practically feel the air in the auditorium lighten as he saw the slight hop in her step.


End file.
